¡Espejo al Pasado!
by Levy the Reader
Summary: Vale, esto era raro. Muuy raro. El bastardo últimamente lo flipa mucho (¿se habrá tomado una de esas bolsitas de Holanda?) y anda medio ido y más despitado de lo que es. Así que yo, Romano, he tenido la genial idea de romper las barreras de su intimidad mirando su vida como si fuese una peli en HD con la ayuda de un espejo raro del cejón para saber qué coño le pasa. Brillante, ¿eh?


¡Holiii~! Vuelvo con esta fumada que escribí tiempo atrás solo que ahora está editada, yay. Para nuestros primos los suramericanos que no conocen muy a fondo la historia española (normal, yo no me sé mucho más de lo que poneis en los fanfics), os contaré un par de cosillas.

Resaltar: **Aunque este fanfic está puesto con Romance/Humor, debería ser Romance/Humor/Drama.**

*En las épocas del Imperio Romano, el pueblo visigodo que estaba en Hispania se rebelaba continuamente contra el Imperio Romano. Los rebeldes del barrio.

*Cuando Hispania aún no era romana, la península era un amasijo sin orden de clanes, territorios… por el sur todo era en plan nobles y jerarquía (y machismo), mientras que en el norte (¡vamos Galiciaaaaa!) todo era clanes, jefes de clanes, celtas, y mujeres con espadas.

Y nada más… creo. ¡Ah! La cruz de España no es símbolo cristiano (a diferencia de su época de conquistador) si no que es algo así como un recordatorio de los hispanos muertos por cruz.

Ale, a disfrutar.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es mío. Himaruya sólo viaja, diseña los personajes y la trama, pero yo pongo el fangirleo. En los fanfics. Los fanfics son míos... bueno, sólo los de esta cuenta.

**¡Espejo al pasado!**

* * *

**~ Porque los chicos súper adorables con pasado oscuro nos ponen a tope ~**

* * *

—Entonces… ¿sólo tengo que tocarle la cabeza con este espejo mientras duerme? — repito extrañado. Sostengo entre mis manos un espejo ovalado, con un marco de oro y decoraciones en hojas escarchadas. En cuatro puntos del marco (_parecía el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste en una brújula_) había flores, copos de nieve, hojas castañas y frutas. Parecían las estaciones… en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, iban de invierno, primavera, verano y otoño. El cristal… es raro. No refleja. Está impoluto, pero esta mierda no refleja. ¿Funcionará de verdad?

—Exacto. Inclusive unos novatos pueden hacer funcionar este espejo — se gargajeó el estúpido inglés este. ¡Se cree muy macho, con su capa a lo Harry Potter y sus círculos satánicos!

—¿Y podré ver su pasado en este espejo? ¿Cómo una tele? — parece cabreado de que compare su espejo disfuncional con una tele. Jódete.

—Sí, como una tele. _So ignorant…_ — ¡EH! ¿¡Qué me acaba de llamar el _cazzo _cejudo este!? — Solamente aparecerán las partes de su pasado importantes. O las que haya estado recordando recientemente.

—Bien, Don Cejas, lo entiendo — frunce el ceño, el muy cejudo -—¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

Eh, eh. Ante todo, soy un tío legal. Al fin y al cabo, trato todo el rato con mafias. N-no es que me dé miedo que el cejudo este me persiga con su puñetera magia negra para que le cobre la deuda… ¿¡quién tendría miedo de una gilipollez como esa!?

Ah, espera. Cosa paranormal a la vista. El cejudo ha cambiado completamente de expresión. Ahora parece un puto tomate con kétchup encima. ¡JA! Tendría que sacarle una foto y subirla al _Worldgram_. ¿O al _Hetatwitt_? Nah, mejor _FacePeace_. Espero, creo que esa es una etiqueta del _Aphblr_. ¡La cosa es que tengo que subirla! ¡JODER! ¡HASTA TARTAMUDEA! ¡JAJA! ¡ESTO ES BUENÍSIMO!

—Eh... y-yo… b-b-b-buen-n-no… — espera, ¿cómo decía el rarillo japonés? ¿Qué el cejudo y yo éramos tsun... tsunkekes? ¿Tsunpepes? ¿Sweeps? Bah, rollos suyos. Pero a ver… yo NO me pongo así, jamás soy TAN patético. ¡Ni que me pusiese como un tomate hirviendo, tartamudease, insultase y temblase por gilipolleces que ni yo me sé! — ¡NOMALENTIENDASNADA! ¡QUIEROCOCINARPARAAMÉRICAYQUENOINSULTEMICOMIDA! ¡NOQUIEROVERLEFELIZNIQUEMEELOGIENINADA! ¡NO ME MALENTIENAAAAAAAS!

—¡JODER, TÍO! — le grito de vuelta — ¡No se entiende nada!

—¡Pues afina bien tu oído, porque yo lo he dicho perfectamente, _idiot_! — me insultó.

—¿¡EEEH!? ¡Pues eres tú un _fligglio de putanna_, pedazo de _cazzo_…!

Creo que así pasamos media hora. En resumen: el tío me dice cosas que no entiendo para NADA y me echa la culpa a MÍ. Ya, de locos, ¿verdad? Joder, si es que los británicos son gilipollas o se esnifan el azúcar de su té. La cosa es que quería aprender de mi genial cocina italiana. Bueno… supongo que tanto nerviosismo es comprensible. ¡Al fin y al cabo, soy un gran maestro cocinero!

* * *

Bien. Ya está dormido. Joder, qué poco tardó. Es chillar: _"¡Hora de la siesta!_" _(¡It's Siesta Time! Hum… buena idea. Será como hora de aventuras pero con… eh… una niña perro y su conejo mágico. Joder, que mal suena…_)y cae redondo como un cadáver. En fin…

Os preguntaréis, vosotros, acosadores (_sí que lo sois. Estáis leyendo MÍ vida. Pero cómo sé que la vuestra es un asco, os permitiré ver la mía para que os deleitéis con mi asombrosa vida… eso ha sonado muy a patatero albino…_); ¿para qué cojones Romano se va al quinto pino a por un espejo hortera y espera a que el bastardo se duerma? Veréis… no me malinterpretéis, eh. N-no estoy preocupado… es sólo que el bastardo lleva toda la semana muy raro. Se le va la mente a otro sitio, y suele flipar él sólo. Parece como si recordase algo… así que voy a mirar en su pasado.

Porque soy así de listo. Y me resbala la intimidad.

Me siento al lado del bastardo. Duerme con un niño. Estamos en el salón de su casa, y él está babeando en su sofá. Saco el espejo de mi bolso. Joder, como pesa la mierda esta… más vale que funcione. Toco suavemente la cabeza del bastardo dormido con uno de los bordes del espejo. Al principio no hay nada, pero… veo un destello, sí. Una luz. Joder, que mal rollo. Las pelis de terror empiezan así.

Veo… veo como imágenes. Formas. La cosa se va formando. Veo una mancha marrón y blanca moviéndose sobre un fondo verde. Ahora hay hierba… y una persona. Una persona muy pequeña, un niño. El niño es muy canijo, de ocho años. Pelo… pelo castaño, sí… y unos enormes ojos verdes. Es el bastardo. Es España, sin duda… espera, ¿cómo es que lo veo en tercera persona si los recuerdos son en primera…? En fin…

No tardo en ver cosas más definidas… ¡Joder, esto es alta definición!

* * *

Un niño de apenas ocho años corría muy emocionado por la hierba, descalzo. Llevaba ropa de lino y cuero, además del cabello cortado de manera muy imprecisa y el cabello revuelto. Tenía rasguños en la cara, la ropa sucia y una sonrisa en la cara. Llevaba ceñido al cinto una espada de hierro, con un filo cuidado.

—¡Mamá, mamá! — llamó, emocionado. Llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña rana verde — ¡Una rana, una rana! ¡Mira!

—¿Una rana? ¡Ala! ¡Qué verde! ¡Cómo el musgo! — rió una mujer. Era joven y de mirada alegre y confiada. Los cabellos castaños estaban revueltos y largos, y caían en ondas por su espalda. Llevaba casi lo mismo que el pequeño; ropa de lino, cuero y piel, además de una espada ornamentada con oro y filo de acero. Su mirada era verde, como el musgo esmeralda; los druidas célticos decían que ella fue bendecida por Belenus, y que cualquier cosecha marchita que toque será revivida. También solían decir que Teutates le había brindado un corazón fuerte, fiero y valiente como un guerrero.

—¿A que sí? Casi no la vi, entre tanto verde. Tuve que perseguirla un rato, ya que se me escapaba todo el tiempo — la mujer revolvió el pelo del niño.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Antonio. La perseverancia te ayudará muchas veces en el futuro. Algún día serás un país grande y fuerte. ¡El jefe! — exclamó ella, estirando los brazos como si fuese algo realmente grande.

—¿E-el jefe? — al niño le brillaban los ojos de pura emoción.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Y tendrás muchos amigos! E incluso países subordinados. Pero tienes que prometerme que los querrás mucho, ¿vale? — dijo, con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo prometo, mamá!

—¡Ah! Y tendrás que cantarle el conjuro especial…

—¡El conjuro especial! — saltó el niño — ¡Los dos a la vez, los dos a la vez!

—Está bien… — sonrió la mujer — Una… Dos… y… ¡Fusosososo~! ¡Fusososo~!

El niño no pudo seguir cantando porque ambos estallaron a carcajadas.

—¿Ves porque es mágico? ¡Si lo dices, todo el mundo sonríe!

Isabel. Aquella mujer se llamaba Isabel, y era Iberia. Isabel se pasaba el día de aquí para allá; visitando las cortes de los reyes íberos del sur, apaciguando cuitas entre las polis vascas, participando en ritos célticos de los galaicos, visitando a su amigo Galia, revisando contratos en piedra de comercio con griegos y fenicios, revisando la explotación de minas, luchando (_como pasatiempo_) contra algunos de los grandes guerreros de la península… en fin, la pobre no daba abasto. Pero ella nunca dejaba de sonreír, y claro, se llevaba a su niño a todas partes. Al pequeño "_País sin nombre_" (_porque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál es su nombre_) le asombraba las diferencias tan drásticas; al sur, todo estaba regido por monarquías, estamentos, tratados, rituales escritos y esplendorosos rituales; mientras, en el norte, todo estaba compuesto por pequeños pueblos independientes, más simples, con cierta libertad y una rara igualdad de sexo en los pueblos galaicos (_porque cada vez que iba a visitar a los lusitanos, veía a un montón de mujeres dando de mamar a sus hijos con una mano y agarrando su maza con la otra_). Y por supuesto, veía todo tipo de animales; linces de mirada astuta, lobos, pájaros blancos que traen bebés, bichos de todo tipo, aves gruñonas en los puertos y rebaños de miles de cabras montesas.

—Tenemos que irnos con los iberos después… los romanos están incordiando — Isabel chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Quiénes eran? — preguntó Antonio.

—Oh, un pueblo de la costa itálica, esa zona que está dentro del mar.

—¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Los griegos siempre pasan delante de ellos!

—Pues esos. Realmente espero que no me causen más problemas… - suspiró.

—¿Estarás bien… mami? — Antonio parecía preocupado.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Acaso dudas de tu madre? ¡No te preocupes! No me pueden hacer nada. ¡Aún me queda mucho tiempo a tu lado! Un día de estos tenemos que irnos a cazar.

—¡Sí, a cazar!

—Pues es una promesa.

—¡Prometido!

* * *

—¿Qué…qué pasa…?

—Antonio… yo… — uno de los sacerdotes miraba al niño, que ahora tenía un aspecto de once años — Tu madre…

—¿Mamá…? — tardó en reaccionar. Entonces, se le cortó la respiración. Se abrió paso entre la gente, temiéndose lo peor. Oía a las madres sollozar, a los padres maldecir, a los compañeros de espada de su madre rezar, y a los niños preguntar; al final logró apartar a la muchedumbre y entrar donde su madre estaba.

Quiso llorar.

Estaba tumbada en una cama de pieles y lana, con un sacerdote, un druida y un curandero tomando su temperatura. Miraba al techo, con la miraba vacía y la piel pálida. Antonio se acercó, corriendo. Vio como su pecho estaba manchado de sangre, mas la herida no estaba ahí. Estaba más abajo.

—¿Madre…? ¡MADRE! — gritó, desesperado. Se puso inmediatamente al lado de la cama de su madre, y agarró su mano con fuerza. Ella giró lentamente su rostro y lo miró. Esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Hijo mío… parece ser que… perdí, je… — soltó una risa melancólica, baja y susurrada. Las lágrimas ya salían de los ojos de Antonio. Su madre le acaricio la mejilla — No llores… no debes llorar… sonríe siempre. Aunque te enfades, aunque estés triste… conserva siempre la sonrisa. Es como un hechizo… con una sonrisa… todo acaba bien…

—¿Qué te han hecho, madre, que ha pasado?

—Fui débil… Roma me mató… trató de convencerme de ser parte de su Imperio … pero ya ves lo cabezota que soy — rió, con una tos.

Ansioso, y con la mente nublada pero de alguna manera lúcida, recogió el pequeño trozo de madera sin pulir entre sus dedos. Era una cruz, una cruz oscura, con dos gotitas de sangre. Los dedos de su madre temblaban.

—Tenla siempre. Recuerda esto; no pretendo que busques la venganza… ella nunca es la solución. Sólo ten presente el daño de tus hermanos… y asegúrate de no repetir mi mismo error ni el de los demás — comenzó a toser violentamente, y gotas de sangre mezcladas con saliva volaron de sus labios. Isabel recordó la visión de sus hermanos crucificados en la cruz como ganado y recorriendo las calles, pero jamás lloraron. Antonio estaba horrorizado. Isabel, sonriente — Sonríe, hijo… y hazlo mejor que yo. Déjame darte un último consejo… ahora, no te puedes enamorar de los que son como tú… puede significar la caída de tu significado como país… esfuérzate mucho, por el día en que puedas amar… — una lágrima rebelde se escapó de los ojos de su madre — Lo veo… veo el día en que ames… veo el día en que las espadas dejarán de usarse… veo el día en que todos podáis reír y tomaros de la mano… en el que puedas enamorarte y reír sin miedo…es… es maravilloso… deslumbrante.

—Ya delira — pronunció el curandero — Le queda poco…

—¡NO! ¡NO! — Antonio chilló, de manera infantil. Tenía que ser un hombre, pero en ese momento no quería —¡No puedes irte! ¡Aún te queda mucho que hacer! T-tienes que enseñarme a cabalgar bien, a forjar mi propia espada… a usar el pico… m-mamá… no puedes irte…

—Sé valiente, mi niño. Ojalá no vieras nunca la sangre. Ojalá — sonrió con amargura. Apartó un par de mechones rebeldes de la frente de su hijo. Sus manos temblaron y resbalaron hasta su mejilla. La respiración de Isabel comenzó a ser más pausada — Al menos a ti sí que puedo amar… Te quiero, hijo. Tenlo siempre presente.

Y la mano cayó, pesada, muerta.

—¡MADREEEEEE! — gritó Antonio, con amargura. Se dejó caer de rodillas, y comenzó a llorar, desconsolado. El sacerdote y el druida comenzaron a murmurar oraciones, compungidos. El curandero cerró los ojos de su madre y bajó el rostro, en señal de pésame.

Entonces, el niño se levantó. Sólo que ahora quién se alzaba no era el pequeño País sin nombre, si no un adulto. Un país de verdad. Era Hispania.

Caminó hacia afuera. La gente estaba expectante, pero muchas de las preguntas ya fueron contestadas al ver el rostro rojo e hinchado del hombre. Todo aquel que veía aquellos ojos hinchados, veía a una persona de luto por su madre; aquellos que miraban a las esmeraldas en sus cuencas, veía a un hombre. Nuevo, fuerte, valiente.

Se alzó de entre una de las rocas que surgían de entre la piedra. Los ciudadanos lo miraban, queriendo saber que palabras les ofrecía aquel que era su nuevo país. Incluso reyes, en sus tiendas improvisadas para recibir a Iberia luego de su guerra contra Roma, habían salido a contemplar al país. Todos, celtas, celtíberos, iberos, tartessos. Campesinos, Reyes, jefes de clanes, niños, mujeres, guerreros. Todos, ahí, esperando su palabra. Apretó la cruz en el interior de su puño, hasta que doliese.

—Iberia ha caído — fue lo primero que anunció. Todos ahogaron un grito descorazonado — Roma a tomado toda la península. Ahora todo está en manos de esos romanos — comenzaron a maldecir, a maldecir de verdad. Dentro de poco, verían romanos paseando por sus poblados — Pero claro, todo esto aún no ha terminado — la gente lo miró confuso — Yo sigo aquí. Yo soy la prueba viviente de que nuestro pueblo se volverá a alzar. De que los romanos, ¡no nos dominarán! — murmullos, transformados luego en gritos esperanzados, llenaron la gran plaza — ¿Vamos a dejar que esos romanos se lleven toda nuestra cultura? ¿De qué unos extraños entren en nuestras tierras? ¿De que arranquen nuestras raíces, poco a poco? — afirmaciones indignadas comenzaron a hacerse oír — ¡Mi nombre es Hispania! Soy hijo de Iberia y hermano vuestro. ¡Mientras que el corazón y el alma de nuestros pueblos sean uno, los romanos no nos detendrán!

—¡No nos detendrán! ¡No nos detendrán! — comenzaron a aclamar — ¡NO NOS DETENDRÁN! ¡NO NOS DETENDRÁN!

—¡Pueblo de Iberia y hermanos de Hispania! ¿¡VAIS A DAR LA BATALLA POR PERDIDA SIN ANTES LUCHAR!?

—¡NO!

—¡Lucharemos! ¡POR IBERIA!

—¡POR IBERIA! ¡POR IBERIA!

Y así, Hispania se convirtió en un hombre.

* * *

—Cuchi cuchi cuu~ — el Imperio Romano le hacía carantoñas a dos bebés en una cuna. Llevaba puesta una toga romana, puesto que aquel día hacía un calor de mil demonios. Su esclava cartaginesa se aguantaba la risa al ver a aquel hombre musculado hacerle carantoñas como un padre embobado a sus dos nietos, pero se abstuvo.

—¿Qué haces, _Rome_? — un niño de trece años, rubio y de cabello lacio apareció por las cunas.

—Pues cuidar de mis dos nietos preciosos. Mirad, Veneciano, Romano~ — su tono era de puro deleite. El francés se asomó a la cuna de los dos pequeños — Este es Francia, un hermanito vuestro. Tratadle bien, eh~.

—_Enchanté_, pequeños — Francia esbozó una sonrisa boba. Veneciano emitió un sonidito la mar de dulce cuando Francia rascó su barriguita, pero Romano rodó a un lado como una croqueta cuando Francia lo intentó tocar — Jo, a Romano no le caigo bien.

—La verdad… nunca se suele reír. Me tiene preocupado — suspiró Roma — Pero ya caerá rendido a mis encantos — guiñó un ojo al francés.

—Tú siempre tienes a muchas chicas y chicos detrás…

—Y delante — el pequeño Francia se tomó nota mental para un futuro poder entender el chiste verde — Anda, ve a buscar al pequeño Inglaterra…

—A él… sí que quiero tenerlo delante – esbozó una sonrisa pícara, aunque no entendiese el chiste. Roma rió y acarició su pelo. El francés se fue corriendo a buscar a su inglés.

Roma se quedó mirando con una sonrisa boba a los dos bebés, y después se dispuso a toquetear los regalos de la sala; había esculturas, cuadros, gatos egipcios, corazas de hierro hispano… comenzó a murmurar y hablar solo, cuando una sombra se coló en la habitación. Roma ni la había presenciado, así que cuando se dio la vuelta por poco muere del susto.

Hispania estaba ahí, con su armadura de acero plateado y su alabarda en la espalda. Siempre la llevaba encima. Estaba asomado a la cuna, haciendo cosquillas a Veneciano y mirando a los dos gemelos.

—Oh, hola Hispania. No te había notado. Cada día eres más sigiloso — rió Roma. Hispania lo ignoró — ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado. ¿Fuiste a jugar con los niños otra vez? — ni una sola reacción. Roma suspiró — ¿Te gustaría ir a ver a las bestias este fin de semana? He oído que han capturado un toro.

Roma había presenciado más de una vez como brillaban los ojos del niño cuando veía a las bestias entrar en la _harena_ del anfiteatro, y como no paraba de parlotear con Francis o Gilbert (_cuando venía Germania_) de cómo lo habría matado, como lo habría ensartado, o elogiando las técnicas del gladiador. ¿Pero con él? Ni media.

Ya habían pasado varios siglos desde que conquistó la península. Roma se acordaba perfectamente cuando fue a visitarla. Aunque quienes lo recibieron tenían una sonrisa, en sus ojos parecía decir otra cosa. Y no le extrañaba. Había matado a Iberia.

¿Qué podría haberse casado con ella y Santas Pascuas? Pues sí. Pero aquella mujer no le dejó elección. Fue igual que con Helena. Tuvo que matar a las dos. Llevaba dos años cortejando a Isabel, y cuando creía que al final se la iba a llevar al lecho para conquistarla finalmente, le puso un cuchillo en el cuello en lugar de un beso. Ella había sido muy precisa; "_si tanto quieres mis tierras, mátame; jamás seré propiedad de nadie, ni yo, ni mi gente_". Cuando le atravesó el estómago con su espada… aún recuerda su expresión y sus palabras. La había dejado gravemente herida, y dejarla vivir sería una cruel tortura. Más que la cruz. "_Si tanta paz quieres darme, déjame volver a mi tierra a despedirme de mi hijo_". "_No sobrevivirás_". Ella se había reído. "_No somos como los humanos, ¿recuerdas? Somos casi invencibles. Y con un alto precio. Nunca podremos amar…_". En ese instante, ella había caído inconsciente al suelo.

Se acordó de su primera cruzada con Hispania. Al principio su mirada era seria, pero después sonrió. Sonrió de manera escalofriante y perturbadora. De alguna manera, a Roma le dio la sensación de que ese niño podría matarlo silenciosamente, mientras dormía, como una sombra.

—Hispania… — suspiró. No había caso con él — ¿Por qué… por qué no tratas de vengarte de mí? — ya habían pasado siglos, pero Hispania nunca atentó contra él (_más bien fue el pueblo visigodo y sus trampas en los accidentados pasos de la península, pero esa es otra historia_). Él niño giró su rostro hacia él. La primera vez en siglos.

—Mi madre siempre me decía que nunca debía vengarme. Que sólo servía para hacerme más daño — sonrió — Y sobre todo sonreír. Sonreír.

Roma se quedó descolocado con la respuesta. Sobre todo, por la sonrisa. No era esa fría sonrisa de cortesía que le daba… era cálida, pero no era para él. Las sonrisas cálidas se las daba a Francia, a los bebés, a sus amigos; se las daba a los esclavos, a las mujeres, a los guerreros y prácticamente a cualquier persona. Excepto a él.

—Hispania — llamó el Imperio. El pequeño estaba jugando con los bebés — Algún día… dejaré que te enfrentes a un toro.

El niño lo miró, con los ojos llenos de ilusión. El corazón del Imperio se enterneció. ¡Si era adorable cuando se emocionaba! Pero aquello duró dos milisegundos. Hispania se reprochó a sí mismo y giró el rostro otra vez para mirar a los pequeños.

El Imperio suspiró y sonrió con tristeza. Quizás que aquel pequeño le ignorase fuese más cruel que un cuchillo en la garganta. Al pensar esto, se fue de la estancia.

Hispania se quedó con los dos bebés. Veneciano estaba ahí, diciendo sílabas inentendibles, pero Romano fruncía el ceño. Parecía enfadado. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado? Eso quería saber Hispania.

—Roma~ — llamó al bebé, sonriente. Lo cogió entre sus manos y lo alzó — ¿Por qué siempre estás enfadado?

—Chi...chigi… — gruñó. Estiró sus piernecitas y trató de golpear y estirar la cara de Hispania, mientras agitaba los brazos.

—¡No hace falta ser malo, Roma! — hizo un puchero. Se le ocurrió una brillante idea — ¡YA SÉ! Te haré mi hechizo de la sonrisa y la buena suerte~.

Hispania comenzó a caminar y a agitar al niño, como si estuviese en un carrusel.

—¡Fusosososo~! ¡Fusososo~! — comenzó a recitar. Romano estaba confuso, estupefacto ante las palabras.

—…so — balbuceó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Roma? — Hispania ladeó la cabeza.

—Fu…o…so… ¡fososo! — balbuceó Romano. Hispania estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón.

—¡DIOSES! ¡QUE COSA MÁS LINDAAAAAA! — gritó, y abrazó a Romano, que comenzó a gruñir — ¡Venga, Roma, conmigo! ¡Fusososo~!

—¡Fososo…!

—Es con "_u_". ¡Fusososo~!

—¡Fu…fus…!

—¡Fusososo~!

Y el pequeño Romano comenzó a reír, entre hechizos de buena suerte.

* * *

Y mientras, el Romano del futuro con el espejo se daba golpes contra la pared.

* * *

—Ricos churros, ricos churros, muy rico, ¡yum! — canturreaba España.

Sí, ya era finalmente España. Habían pasado muchas cosas; la caída de Roma, la invasión de los árabes, la Reconquista y la creación de la casa de Habsburgo. En sus rodillas, el pequeño El Romano de catorce años dormía la siesta, vestido con sus ropajes de sirviente. Estaban al aire libre, bajo un árbol en una colina, con cestas con fresas a su alrededor y un par de churros calentitos.

Se miró el anillo en el dedo. Muchos de los presentes al "_enlace_" con Austria habrían potado con gusto, pero se abstuvieron. España cree que la única que lo disfrutó fue Hungría, y de una manera un tanto perturbadora…

—Lovi~ — canturreó. Romano seguía durmiendo — ¿Estás celoso de que esté casado con Austria? Bueno, tu ya me conociste casado — rió — Lovi… si yo te viera un anillo en el dedo, estaría muy celoso. Creo que sería capaz de matar a ese capu… a esa persona que te dio el anillo — su mente acabó pensando en Francia — Estoy loco, hablando solo.

Romano farfulla cosas en sueños, y España se derrite.

—Hay que ser lindo, de verdad…me encantaría verte de adulto. Seguro que sigues siendo tan lindo como ahora… sólo que más… — rió, y se imaginó a su Lovi de adulto. Más alto, más sexy, más…Seguro que le recibiría con una sonrisa, un mandilón con muchos volantitos y un plato de churros. Nada más. Repito: nada más encima.

—…ardo…

—¿Hum? — España creyó oír algo.

—Anillo… quémalo, bastardo. Ahora me perteneces… -—siguió farfullando en sueños, y agitó los brazos en señal de lucha.

—Ah, me dan ganas de besarte y despertarte, Lovi – rió Antonio. Acarició la mejilla del pequeño de catorce años. Aunque Dios, comenzaba a crecer y a ser una sombra de su aspecto físico en el futuro… — Buff, estoy desobedeciendo a mi madre. ¡Menudo hijo soy! Lovi… sólo espera. Algún día podré besarte sin miedo. Sólo espero que, cuando lo haga, me correspondas. ¿Podrás hacer eso por mí?

—…sí… ahora tráeme los tomates, _cazzo_… — balbuceó.

España rió.

—Serás el tomate más sabroso que pruebe… — y le depositó un beso en la frente.

¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel…?

* * *

Tiro el espejo a un lado. Ya he visto suficiente.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que sufrir tanto tiempo solo? Seguramente, de haber seguido mirando, hubiese visto conquistas y sangre. Hubiese visto el lado tan oscuro que me quería oculta. Ese bastardo idiota, siempre con esa sonrisa tan feliz y…y…

Y, a mis inocentes DIEZ años creyendo que estaba mal. Q-q-que estaba mal ese… sentimiento… hacia… A-a-a-antonio… ¡Y el muy idiota guardándoselo! ¡Guardándose eso y todo el dolor! ¡La muerte de su madre! ¡El tener que convivir con su asesino! (_aunque sea mi nonno_) ¡Matar, matar y matar! El… el querer cumplir el deseo de su madre…

Cojo al bastardo por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudo. Él ronronea, somnoliento y vago.

—Uaaah… Lovi, ¿qué pasa…?

—Esto.

Lo atraigo hasta a mí y lo beso. Al principio sólo es un apretón de labios, pero no tardamos en acomodarlos. El bastardo está estupefacto. Yo, rojo como un puñetero tomate.

—Esto pasa.

—Lovi, ¿por qué…?

—Lo he visto todo… — suelto, apartándome de él. Yo estoy de rodillas en el suelo. Él, sentado en el sofá. Mierda, tengo lagrimillas en los ojos… ¡puta alergia!

—¿El qué, Lovi? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal? — ahora estaba con esa cara de bobo preocupado.

—Tu pasado… cuando murió tu madre… cuando llegaste a Roma… aquella tarde, echando una siesta, y me confesaste que me querías mientras yo dormía… — las palabras me salían rasgadas de la garganta. España estaba confuso.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Magia. Un espejo. Cosas del cejudo — respondo secamente. ¡Ahora no quiero hablar del cómo, simplemente no quiero hablar! No quiero hablar con palabras… me hago una bola, con la espada pegada al sofá.

—Ya veo… — dice. Y es lo único que suelta.

—¿¡Ya!? ¿¡Un ya veo!? ¿¡Es lo único que se te ocurre decir!? — le grito. Estoy rojo, ¡ROJO DE IRA! — ¿¡Te beso, te digo que lo sé todo y tú me respondes con esa mierda de respuesta!?

—¡Lovi, espera! — me dice. Justo cuando me levanto para irme, él me agarra por el brazo, me tira en el sofá y queda encima de mí.

¿¡Q-QUÉ!?

—Lo siento, fui un idiota de nuevo — ríe. Lo observo. Su pelo castaño cae laceo, perfilando su rostro moreno de una manera puñeteramente sexy. Y esos ojos verdes… ¡JODER! ¡Puñeteros ojos verdes! Me miraban como un cachorrito abandonado — Pero no me dejaste mucho margen para responder — se acerca a mí. ¿¡M-m-m-me va a besar!?

—¿¡Q-q-qué haces, _cazzo_!?

—Devolverte las palabras de nuevo — y me besa, pero con dulzura. Él lo disfruta, y yo también. _M-merda_… besa jodidamente bien… — Te quiero, Lovino.

—B-bastardo… ¿por qué… por qué tardaste tanto…?

—No quería arruinarlo — dice, con una mueca triste — Pero ahora… ahora no me voy a contener.

—¿¡Q-q-q-qué quieres decir!?

—Digamos que llevo siglos queriendo besarte, pero no podía, porque no quería terminar con tu país ni yo con el mío… — canturrea, como haciéndose el inocente. Me mira

Se relame los labios.

—Y ahora pienso coger mi compensación por la espera.

—Esp- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡_C-c-c-c-cazzo_! ¡Q-quítate…!

Mis palabras pierden fuerza, ¡MIERDA! Es que joder… ¡NO SE PUEDE BESAR TAN… TAN…!

—¡E-e-escúchame joder! — le digo. ¡No puedo hablar entre tanto beso en el cuello… mano subiendo y bajando por las caderas, y…y…!

—Dime — y con esa mirada ardiendo, joder.

—No vuelvas a ocultarme algo así. Como te sientas mal por algo como eso y NO me lo cuentes, de la hostia que te daré en la cara no te libras, ¿entendido? — esbozó una sonrisa, muy conmovido.

Me besó.

—¡Ains, es que mi Lovi es el mejor del mundo!

—¡C-cállate…! ¡Aah…! ¿P-por qué bajas a…HÍÍÍ..!

Esta noche la voy a recordar para toda mi jodida vida.

Y creo que me guardaré el espejo. Para cuando quiera… eh… recordarla. En tercera persona y en HD.

* * *

**HEEEEEY**

* * *

Os juro que me quedé con ganas de lemmon xDD. Al fin y al cabo, España se ha encendido y va a arrasar con todo el terreno de Lovi-love :D

¿Qué os ha parecido? Una mezcla muy rara entre tragedia, drama y comedia. Ni los griegos, EH. Que lo mío es calidá.

Respecto al Gato en el Tejado, tardaré un poquillo más. Este one-short lo tenía escrito hace ya tiempo, sólo me quedaba editar~ y así de raro quedó.

Iba a poner algo de la Reconquista (_una hazaña, un rincón del norte contra toda una península llena de árabes_) pero no me salió la inspiración y ná.

¿A que Isabel es un amor de madre? A ella le debemos que España nos haya salido así de sexy, adorable, y gay xD. Pero lo queremos con toooda nuestra alma~

* * *

_Por un review, Iberia se plantea aparecer _

_A lo lmperio Romano en la serie._


End file.
